Oubli
by Hizerielle
Summary: Il se drogue pour oublier. Pour être heureux. Mais parfois, lorsqu'un joint se finit et qu'un coussin sent la vanille, des souvenirs douloureux refont surface.


_Yo les gens !_

__Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un OS sur le Hippie._  
_Attention, traite de sujets sensibles tel que la drogue, l'automutilation et implicitement le suicide, donc les licornes mangeuses de guimauve, vous êtes prévenus..._  
_Je précise que l'image de couverture est de moi *fier xD*_  
_Et m___erci à Shitto de 7Fallen-Angels pour la beta-lecture ! (j't'aime bien, malgré le retard :3)___

__Sur ce, place a la lecture !_  
_

* * *

C'était une après midi calme. La saison 4 avait pris fin, et tout le monde se reposaient. Le hippie était affalé sur le canapé comme à son habitude. Un joint aux lèvres, il semblait totalement absent, dans un autre monde. Et il était dans un autre monde. Complètement détendu, il contemplait les murs aux couleurs éclatantes et les meubles dédoublés. Il tira une latte. Le THC lui stimulait le cerveau, il avait l'impression d'être heureux. Son joint était déjà à moitié consumé. En plus de voir son environnement déformé, il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Les divers substances qu'il fumait lui procuraient une sensation de bien-être. Il était dans un état euphorique. Son joint était terminé, mais il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il continuait à triper, jusqu'à ce que les couleurs ternissent et les joyeux personnages disparaissent. Son joint était finis. Le rêve prenait fin. Les effets de la drogue n'étaient pas éternels, malheureusement. Lorsqu'il en prenait, il oubliait tout, même cette douleur qu'il avait en lui, ce mal-être constant.

Il s'allongea dans le canapé en s'étirant. Il enfouit sa tête dans un coussin qui sentait la vanille. L'odeur lui rappela étrangement quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui... Il sentit le coussin, avec une concentration extrême. Il se rappelait vaguement. C'était quelqu'un qu'il devait oublier. La douleur au fond de sa poitrine s'accentua. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

Machinalement il se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Il aimait se réfugier dans cette pièce pour réfléchir, seul. Il verrouilla la porte par réflexe et s'assit au milieu du carrelage dur et froid. Ça le maintenait à la réalité, dure et froide. Le mystérieux parfum régnait dans la pièce d'eau. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour oublier, voilà que des souvenir refaisaient surface, sans prévenir.

On lui avait dit que la drogue le ferait halluciner, il avait répondu que ça ne l'intéressait pas. On lui avait dit que la drogue le détendrait, il avait répondu qu'il s'en foutait. On lui avait dit que la drogue le ferait oublier, et il avait commencé.

Ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait oublié ni sa douleur, ni sa tristesse; pire encore, il avait oublié la raison de ses tourments. Il avait terriblement mal. Il se demanda si... Non, c'était ridicule. Mais comme on n'est jamais sûr de rien, le hippie retira son tee-shirt, nerveusement. Il scruta sa poitrine, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Rien, évidemment, c'était ridicule. Il restait là, assis, torse nu. Pour lui, une éternité s'écoula. Il finit par se lever et ouvrit un tiroir. C'était là que Mathieu rangeait les lames de rechange pour le rasoir. Il en prit une. Elle le fascinait. Petite, légère, froide, aiguisée, meurtrière. Et surtout réelle. Réelle comme les cicatrices qu'elle pouvait laisser, réelle comme le sang qu'elle pouvait faire couler, réelle comme les larmes qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Une fois, il avait voulut tenter. C'était fou, insensé. Il avait voulut tracer une ligne, droite, précise. Il avait voulu concrétiser sa douleur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire.

Cette fois ci, la douleur était plus forte. Il était plus déterminé.

Le parfum vanillé, les souvenirs flous qui revenaient, tout le poussait à faire quelque chose de fou et d'insensé. Il saisit délicatement la lame. Il la posa contre son poignet, légèrement au dessus d'une veine. Il appréciait le contact froid. Il inspira un grand coup.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le hippie sursauta violemment. _"Moui gros ?"_ sa voix tremblotait. Son créateur lui répondit _"Désolé, je cherchais la fille... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là dedans toi ?"_ Le hippie sentait un léger ton de reproche et d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'enfermait. Que répondre ? La même chose que d'habitude _"Rien gros. T'en fait pas, t'en fais pas..."_ il cru entendre un _"Pas de bêtise"_ mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. La voix de Mathieu l'avait brutalement sortie de sa bulle. Le parfum envoûtant flottait dans l'air, bousculant ses pensées. Cette odeur était si lointaine, et pourtant si familière...

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Sans raison. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Il pleurait, la lame toujours contre son poignet. Quelque chose d'humide coula le long de son avant bras. Il pensa à une larme, avant de ressentir la petite douleur qui lui tiraillait le poignet. Il constata qu'il s'était légèrement coupé. Sûrement en sursautant. L'unique goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le carrelage blanc. La vanille. Le sang. Une voix.

Il se rappelait, tout s'assemblait dans sa tête.

Lui... Abattu par ces souvenirs douloureux, et soulagé d'avoir enfin retrouvé la raison de sa souffrance, le hippie finit par rire. Un rire simple, léger. Un rire sincère à travers des larmes. Il laissa tomber la lame. Après quelques minutes il se leva tranquillement, sécha ses larmes, nettoya la petite tâche, remit son tee-shirt et sortit calmement de la salle de bain. Il se souvenait complètement maintenant. Et dire qu'il avait pensé à se blesser, à faire la même erreur que lui... C'était tellement stupide. Il retourna à son canapé, comme si de rien n'était. Mathieu l'avait rejoint, une bière à la main.

_"Tu sens bon gros._  
_-Ah t'aimes ? C'est le nouveau shampoing, à la vanille._  
_-Tu pourrais... Tu pourrais ne plus le reprendre ? S'teuplait gros._  
_-Pourquoi ? Enfin, tu viens juste de dire qu'il sentait bon ! J'te comprend pas..._  
_-J'ai mes raisons gros, j'ai mes raisons..."_

Mathieu était perdu. Il sentait de la tristesse dans la voix de sa personnalité. Il l'examina, suspicieux. C'est là qu'il remarqua une légère entaille au niveau du poignet. Il saisit fermement le hippie par l'avant bras et désigna la blessure. La colère, l'incompréhension et la tristesse se reflétaient dans les yeux bleus du youtubeur.

_"C'est pas bien._  
_-On va dire qu'un lama à corne m'a attaqué gros. Ou qu'un buisson sauvage m'a griffé._  
_-C'est pas bien._  
_-Je sais gros._  
_-Plus jamais, d'accord ?_  
_-D'accord. Tu m'passes mon briquet derrière toi ? "_

La discussion prit fin, Mathieu se leva sans même répondre à la demande du Hippie, et partit bouleversé dans le couloir. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu une personne chère et c'était assez douloureux comme ça. Le Hippie ne pouvait pas partir. Surtout pas de la même façon. Il passa la tête dans le salon. Sur le canapé, le drogué avait allumé un autre joint. Il souriait, béatement, en faisait coucou à la télé éteinte. Mathieu se promit de le surveiller.

Le hippie, lui, avait déjà oublié.

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_  
_Une 'tite rewiew ? :3_

_Bisous Chamalow ~_


End file.
